As before, nozzles mounted to aerosol containers that have a plurality of stems to eject the contents are known.
The nozzle known from Patent Literature 1, etc., for example, has an ejection head that is fitted to two stems protruding from a pair of aerosol containers fixed in relative positions. A lever disposed above this ejection head is pressed down to push down the ejection head including the stems, whereby the two types of contents flowing out of the aerosol containers through the stems are mixed inside the ejection head, and ejected out of the nozzle thereafter.
The nozzle known from Patent Literature 2, etc., for example, has a joint member that is fitted to two stems protruding from a pair of aerosol containers fixed in relative positions, and a flow passage formed by a cover member fitted with the joint member. An upper part of the cover is pushed down, whereby the stems are pressed down, so that the two types of contents flowing out of the aerosol containers through the stems are mixed in a mixing compartment in the flow passage, and ejected out of the nozzle thereafter.